The Bennett Diaries
by BeautifulButBrokenxx
Summary: Bonnie has a family! A family that is sick of Mystic Falls. Ready for a fresh and, Supernatural free, fresh start, the family pack their bags and head to California. Beacon Hills, California. Multi-Couples. Eventual Derek/Bonnie. I like build up and teasing. Oh yeah, prepare for drama. Rated M for language.


**Okay. So I have this story posted on Tumblr and I'm only on chapter two on there. I initially planned to keep this as a "Tumblr Only" story, but I changed my mind. This is my first TVD story and my first time ever doing a crossover fic. I really should enlist a beta to help me eliminate all of the simple mistakes I make, but I'm not consistent enough with my writing. So, any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes can be blamed strictly on my ADD. I'd appreciate honest and genuine thoughts on this. I don't mind constructive criticism. **

Marcus Bennett was the farthest thing from impatient. Sure, he was ill tempered, headstrong and occasionally pompous, but he always managed to stay collected. However, at that particular moment, his patience began to waver. Arms crossed, feet tapping incessantly against the cherry wood floor, he let out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry," the sweet and tranquil sound of his wife's voice, brought Marcus out of his trance. Abby Bennett knew her husband like the back of her hand. They grew up together-close friends turned lovers and eventual partners; the whole shebang. She knew he was growing restless and, truth be told, so was she. They were over an hour late. Wrapping her slender arms around his waist, she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, "They'll be here."

Marcus looked down and smiled softly at his wife. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was stunning. He always thought she was insanely attractive, but it seemed with age, her looks only improved. Her face lacked any wrinkles or stress lines. Her body retained the curves she loved to tease him with, despite carrying and birthing four children. Hell, even her hair was still the same-jet black without a string of gray. If only he could say the same for himself…..

Of course, Marcus _still _was a very attractive man. A talented football player in high school and college, his athletic history influenced his commitment to staying in shape. He worked out every week to maintain his sleek physique. His body wasn't as built as it was during his younger years, but he looked ten times better than the average man his age. He kept his hair cut short, almost bald, and had exactly four strings of gray. He firmly believed each one was because of his four children. A debatable, but most likely true assumption. Straight, pearly white teeth, smooth chocolate skin, and a smile to die for, yes, Marcus Bennett was a _very _attractive man.

Abby smiled back at her husband, "What are you thinking about?"

Marcus chucked, his lean arms slowly making their way down his wife's impressive physique, "You, me, us and what we could do if the girls don't make It here in the next," he glanced at his watch, "ten or so minutes."

Abby closed her eyes and moaned softly, "Hmm…I like the sound of that." The husband and wife began to lean closer together, lips preparing to collide with one another, inches, centimeters apart-

"That is it!" The sound of the loud, but all too familiar voice startled Abby and Marcus.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Language," Abby scolded. She didn't really mind using or hearing others use profanity, just as long as the vulgar words weren't used around her children.

"That is the last time I _ever_," the familiar voice raged on, "And I do mean _ever__,_take _any_ of you grocery shopping with me."

"Hey," another voice piped up, "Don't yell at me! I am **not** the one at fault here. Miss _thang_ over here is the one to blame!"

Abby chucked, she knew exactly who "Miss Thang" was….

"Oh no," another voice chimed in, "You've got some serious nerve Ms. 'I got hungry so I decided to eat the whole darn bag of chips before we even reached the dang checkout line'. Who even does that anyway?"

A gasp, "For your information, Melissa," she bit out, "I didn't eat the whole bag…only 75% of it."

"Yes, because that makes such a big difference." The first voice deadpanned.

"Uhh," A new, but still familiar, yet strained voice, interrupted, "If you all aren't too busy arguing over stupid ish…do you think you could maybe, oh I don't know, help me bring in these damn groceries!"

A chorus of 'my bad sis', 'sorry bon' and one 'all you had to do was ask for help' erupted as the sound of feet bustling about and the screen door opening and closing replaced the sound of the four sisters bickering.

Marcus and Abby sighed in unison. This was going to be a long night.

Marcus stepped aside and raised his hand, signaling for Abby to walk ahead of him. He followed right behind her. The two made their way from the living room and into the kitchen.

"And another thing-," Precious Bennett started, but stopped when she saw her parents, "Oh hey mommy…and daddy…..sorry…..didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't" Abby responded, folding her arms across her chest.

Brooke laughed softly, but her voice was void of any amusement. She gulped nervously at the tone in her mother's voice. "Now before you guys start screaming and yelling, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could just hear me out. I-"

"Precious," Marcus interrupted.

"Sir?"

"Go call your sisters."

She looked down, "Yes sir," turning towards the screen door, and screamed, "YO! SISTERS! MOM AND DAD WANT YOU!"

"Precious!" Marcus gritted.

The youngest Bennett shrieked and turned towards her dad, "What? What's wrong? You said to call them."

Abby rubbed her ears, "Yes, _call _them, not scream out for them like a crazy person."

"Oh, my bad." Precious smiled sheepishly, "You should have been more specific." She shrugged, as the remaining Bennett's walked in.

The sisters smiled sweetly as they greeted their parents and placed a kiss on their cheeks.

Brooke, the eldest, noticed the frustration on her dad's face and decided to try to pacify his mood. "Dad, I know you're upset but-"

"Upset?" Marcus questioned, looking genuinely surprised, "Why would I be upset?" Brooke internally rolled he eyes. She hated it when he did that… "It's not like I asked you girls to pick up something from the store and be back at a certain time." He shrugged.

Bonnie, the second to oldest, bit her lip. "But-,"

"Save it," Abby raised her hand, "We don't want to hear it. Now you, you, you, and you," She gestured to each girl, "Go get washed up and get your butt's down here ASAP to help me fix dinner."

"Yes mam," The girls mumbled, turning to make their way up the stairs.

TBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDx

"Dinner was delicious mom." Melissa complimented, wiping her mouth and pushing her plate to the side.

Precious nodded in agreement while stuffing the remaining but of jambalaya into her mouth. She made sure to swallow before speaking, "Agreed. We did such a great job."

Bonnie scoffed, "We? Precious all you did was lick the spoons and ask if you could taste test every darn thing. Mom, Brooke, Melissa and _I _did a great job. _You_ did nothing."

"As usual," Brooke chimed.

Precious glared at her big sisters, finding it extremely hard not to flip them the bird. Then she remembered just how much she loved life and decided against it. Hell hath no fury like an angry Abby Bennett….

"Dad, you've been strangely quiet tonight," Bonnie commented, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Melissa added.

Marcus remained silent and glanced at his wife. They starred at each other as if they were engaging in some type of telepathic discussion. The girls hated when they did that.

Abby placed her elbow on the table, crossed her hand over another, and rested her chin on top. "You gonna tell them or what?"

The Bennett sisters suddenly started to panic.

"Tell us what?" Brooke questioned. No response. "Dad!"

Marcus sighed, "How do you girls like living here?"

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. _Weird question, _she thought to herself. "You mean here as in this house or…?"

He shook his head, "No, I mean here as in Mystic Falls." Silence. Marcus studied each of his daughter's faces. He could tell they wanted to say something but were holding back. "Be honest with me girls. I'm not a mind reader."

Bonnie was the first to speak up, "I hate it."

"You said it first," Brooke motioned to her sister, "Not me."

"It was on the tip of my tongue." Melissa avowed.

"Same." Precious agreed.

"Whoa," Marcus announced, shocked at what he was hearing. "When did all of this happen? I thought you guys loved it here."

"The keyword being "loved" dad," Brooke commented, "We loved it here until every supernatural in the darn universe decided to make this their home."

"So true. MF use to be so quiet and peaceful, but now it's just home of vampires and werewolf's galore." Melissa conceded.

"Why do you ask dad?" Precious asked, curiosity twinkling in her brown eyes.

Marcus sighed heavily, "Well, as you girls know, my job has decided to expand and open more locations out on the west coast…."

"And…" Melissa edged on.

"And," he continued, "There's a job opening that would put me in charge of my whole division." Marcus immediately covered his ears as his daughter let out ear piercing squeals.

"That's great dad!" Bonnie beamed.

"Absolutely," Brooke remarked, "But wait…." Realization started to creep on her face "Does that mean…."

"Yes," He paused, knowing each second he waited; the girls grew even more impatient. Finally, he caved, "We're moving….to California." Neither Abby nor her husband knew it was humanely possible for a person to 'squeal' as loud as their four girls did.

TBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDxTBDx

"I can't believe we're actually moving." Melissa confessed, before throwing herself back on her bed and kicking her legs up and down in excitement. The four siblings all sat around in Brooke's room discussing their exciting news. The sound of 2pac's "California Love" blaring softly in the background. Their mom wasn't a fan of any type of rap, but their dad liked to listen to "old school" rap.

"Oh my gosh, I know right?" Precious chimed, stuffing a handful of salt and vinegar chips in her mouth.

"I'm so excited. There are no words to explain how….elated I feel right now."

Bonnie raised a brow, "Elated? Damn Prec', I'm impressed."

"Don't be," Melissa chided, "This guy she's trying to impress is some mini Einstein."

"But of course," Brooke smirked.

"Hey, what's the name of the area again?" Bonnie implored, remembering how upset Precious was when she found out they weren't moving to Hollywood California.

"Uhhh," Melissa had to think for a minute, "Beacon Hills, I think. Why?"

Bonnie shrugged, "No particular reason really. I just….I don't know. I have a good feeling about this. I feel like this is going to change our live…for the better of course. No more having to deal with bloodthirsty, invincible and out of control vampires or werewolves. A clean slate, ya know?" The sisters all nodded in agreement, all of them clueless as to what awaited them in Beacon Hills.


End file.
